


Refreshments (HP Low)

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [41]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Sleepy Sex, lorenz and felix suffer due to being claude's dorm neighbors, sorta - Freeform, unconventional crest activations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Say, Lys, we both deserve some refreshments after a tough battle like that, don't we.""Just say that you want to have sex."A.K.A. Crests occasionally activate on orgasm. It has upsides and downsides.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 21
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Refreshments (HP Low)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=3283016), feat. eternally suffering Lorenz and Felix.

It was rare for Claude to get so tired he couldn't move, but Lysithea supposed even the Master Tactician had to give, from time to time. 

"How's my favorite little mage doing tonight~?" he asked as she walked in, splayed out over the bed with his cravat still on. 

"Better than you," she replied, locking the door behind her.

Their visits to each other didn't always result in something sexual, but nonetheless, it would have been inconvenient if anyone walked in on them.

Claude reached out in her direction, making lazy grabbing motions. "Say, Lys, we both deserve some refreshments after a tough battle like that, don't we."

"Just say that you want to have sex," she said, sitting down next to him and taking the cravat off. 

"Do I at least get points for trying to be subtle?"

"You do not."

He gave a breathy little laugh into the next kiss— a tired, but relieved one.

Normally, Claude was the one taking lead, eager to kiss and pamper and tease, which usually worked well, considering she ran out of stamina quickly. But on days like these, having it be the other way aroud wasn't so bad, even if it took some effort to not get ahead of herself.

Undressing was a nuisance that kept interrupting the kisses, and haphazardly throwing the clothes onto the floor bugged her, so Lysithea paused to fold them up.

"Do you really have to bother doing that?" he asked, watching her carefully stack the clothes on the nightstand.

"It's your room, Claude. It's in your best interests to keep it neat."

"If you say so," Claude chuckled, rolling onto his side to gently grab her arm. "Come here now."

Tired as he may have been, he still pulled her down into the sheets by him easily. Still, he was clearly too spent to do much other than hold her as she began running her hand down his bare torso— parts of it still aching, going by the winces he let out, so Lysithea let out small streams of white magic through her fingers. 

"Ah...this is nice."

She would have used more, if not for the fact every white magic user in the army were instructed to reserve their powers for the upcoming battles. Not to mention the bright light that came with high amounts of white magic looked rather similar to Crest activations— sometimes known to occur upon orgasm, and would, therefore, make it seem like the two of them were having sex. 

Which they were. 

But the rest of the world didn't need to know that, so the they were always careful with their techniques in bed, and that wasn't about to change.

"Claude? Are you awake?"

"Huh...?" Claude blinked a couple of times before fixing his sleepy gaze on her. "Yep, yep, I'm awake, but...not gonna lie, this feels good enough to fall asleep to."

Lysithea paused gently stroking and fondling his shaft to poke at his lower stomach. "I'm not sure if that would normally count as a compliment."

"It's totally a compliment. Would be hot to let you do stuff to me while I'm asleep."

"Don't fall asleep."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, kissing her forehead as she continued. 

It continued like that for a little while, soft movements and kisses as they lay on their sides facing each other. Claude's fingers eventually found its way between her legs as well, with movements less precise than usual, but just as stimulating. 

"...Close," Claude muttered, in between soft sighs. 

"Already?"

"A guy gets tired sometimes, cut me some slack~"

Lysithea giggled and pressed a kiss on his neck. "I'm teasing. Surely you, of all people, should be able to tell?"

A chuckle, and a reciprocated kiss.

"Once again, my excuse is that I'm tired," he replied, fingers speeding up slightly, "I'll make it up to you, though, pro...mmh...fuck—"

Right as she felt the base of his shaft pulse and release, light flared across the room— bright enough to leak through the door cracks and windows, into the corridor and neighboring roons.

"..."

"..."

The two froze on the bed, both holding their breaths, as though making noise would result in someone barging through the door to catch them.

A moment later, Lysithea heard a neighboring window creak open, alongside Felix's voice loudly exclaiming, "What the fuck?!"

Then, from the other neighboring room, came a thud to the wall, plus Lorenz's very tired and exasperated voice yelling, "Claude von Riegan, what in the world are you doing in there?! It's past midnight, for saints' sakes!!!"

"Not answering that," Claude muttered, hand slowly moving away from where it was between her thighs. 

"You better not," Lysithea whispered back, adjusting her position to climb on top of him, still in a daze.

The full extent of what just happened only hit after she got him balls deep inside of her. Lysithea stayed still and stared down at Claude, contemplating the situation. 

"Something wrong?" he asked, stroking her sides.

"Are you going to do that again?"

"The Crest activation thing? Who knows."

Lysithea sighed and rocked her hips back and forth. "I thought you had better control over it than that."

Claude grinned. "What can I say, can't help getting a bit sloppy around someone this adorable."

In a flash, Lysithea suddenly found their positions switched, Claude pinning her to the bed with the usual vigor.

"Hey...! What happened to being tired?"

"Just recovered, thanks to you," he replied, adjusting their positions and hoisting her legs over his shoulders. "Buuut, I think we both need a couple more orgasms to really feel refreshed."

Lysithea rolled her eyes and reached out to stroke his forearm. "You better make it "refreshing" enough to be worth the glares from your unfortunate neighbors tomorrow."

Claude took her hand and kissed her knuckles, before thrusting in at just the right angle to make her moan. 

"You know I will."

\---

The next day, everyone within 3 spaces of Claude's room complained about how there were random flares of light outside their windows at night. 

Lorenz and Felix, especially, glared daggers at the two of them with dark circles underneath their eyes.

Lysithea made no comments on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
